comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s1 ep08 Flash vs Arrow)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW FLASH CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Barry speeds through Central City doing nice things for strangers, like bringing flowers to an older couple and painting a wall. His voiceover talks about the days when people have “major feels” as he finally ends up looking at Iris as she works. “Then I see her smile. That cannot be science.” A man enters a bank. When a security guard talks to him, the man’s eyes glow red. Then the guard’s eyes glow red as well. The man makes his way back to the vault, making other customers and bank employee’s eyes go red along the way. The man steals from the vault as chaos erupts in the bank, everyone suddenly begins to brawl. Cisco contacts The Flash and sends him to the bank. A woman in the bank gets hold of the gun. She aims at a man and pulls the trigger, but The Flash saves him just in time. Everyone snaps out of their rages. Eddie and Iris lay in bed together. Things are getting intimate when Eddie suddenly mentions her father, killing the mood. Iris checks her blog, and is happy that someone has just sent her a new picture of The Flash. Eddie thinks it is Photoshopped. Iris doesn’t understand why Eddie won’t believe. Eddie says that he believes in what he can see, and hear, and touch. He believes in her. Barry meets Joe at the bank. Joe says that there is a tracer in the stolen money, so they should be able to find the robber soon. Eddie walks by with the girl who fired the gun, she is very upset and insisting that she would never do such a thing and doesn’t know what came over her. At the station, Captain Singh is in his office, sitting down to a burger and fries. He explains to Eddie that his boyfriend is encouraging a healthy diet, so he can only eat what he wants at work. Eddie discusses how he thinks The Flash is dangerous and wants to find him. Singh is not convinced, and Joe, who is also there, does not back Eddie up. Barry watches this exchange from outside Singh’s office when Iris walks up and asks what is happening. Barry says that Eddie wants to get The Flash. Iris thinks Eddie is jealous of The Flash. Eddie comes out of the office disappointed, only to be confronted by Iris. Barry speeds off to S.T.A.R. Labs, stealing Singh’s unhealthy meal on the way. At S.T.A.R. Wells lectures the group about anger. Caitlin pulls up CAT scans of the bank victims, showing how the brains were affected, causing the rage explosions. Barry sees that Iris has sent The Flash a message. Caitlin encourages him not to get involved. The Flash meets Iris, who warns him about Eddie. Cisco suddenly calls; the robber was located with the tracer in the cash. The robber is at a storage facility. He finds the tracer and removes his sunglasses. Joe, Eddie, and a third cop find him. The robber flashes his red eyes at the third cop, who immediately turns his gun on Joe and Eddie. The Flash arrives as the cop shoots and pushes Eddie and Joe out of the way. Before the cop can shoot again, he is hit with an arrow. Arrow has arrived in Central City. Felicity and Diggle wait for Ollie to show up, only for Barry to beat him there. Barry is surprised to learn that neither Ollie nor Felicity told Diggle about his super speed. Dig is in shock. Ollie arrives and teases Barry good-naturedly. Team Arrow has come to Central City looking for clues about a murderer who killed using a boomerang. Barry suggests they team up and work together on both cases. Ollie turns him down, but Felicity argues on Barry’s behalf and offers to go to S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry picks her up and runs. Diggle continues to be freaked out. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and felicity arrive only to realize her shirt is on fire, and she rips it off just as Caitlin and Cisco walk in. Caitlin quickly gives Felicity a S.T.A.R. Labs shirt. Dressed again, Felicity shows them the boomerang, and Cisco immediately starts to geek out over it. He and Felicity head off to run some tests. Caitlin catches Barry up on their investigation; the police officer who was affected remembers seeing the color red before he became enraged. Caitlin suspects the color being exposed to the optic nerve is causing the rages. She also tells Barry that Wells wants to see him. Barry jokes about feeling like he’s been sent to the principal’s office and he goes to see Wells, and find Joe there too. Both Joe and Wells are suspicious of the Arrow. Barry defends his friend and fellow hero. They are interrupted by the boomerang flying crazily through the lab. Cisco admits that it was his fault, he was experimenting with it. Joe is not deterred, wants the Arrow to go. Arrow returns to the storage facility. Diggle discusses Barry’s abilities over the headset, does he also go to the bathroom at super speed? Arrow finds a man working and demands to have the name of the person who rented the unit where the robber was. At Jitters, Ollie tells Barry that the robber’s name is Roy G. Bivolo. Iris serves Ollie and Felicity coffees, she is clearly enamored with Ollie and flirts with him for a minute before pulling Barry aside and telling him that Oliver Queen is on her list of three famous people she would cheat on Eddie with and smacks Barry for knowing Ollie and not telling her. Ollie and Felicity continue discussing the pros and cons of teaming up with Barry, until Oliver concedes and tells Barry. He refuses to use the term metahuman, but agrees to call Barry partner and they shake on it. Barry meets Ollie at a secluded area outside town. Ollie is mad that Barry manages to be late, even with super speed. Ollie wants to train Barry, so that he learns to stop running in blind. Ollie tells Barry that he is going to use his bow to shoot him. Barry doesn’t believe it, but agrees to try the exercise. Barry runs back a distance, then speeds towards Ollie, who indeed shoots an arrow. Which Barry catches. Barry is pleased with himself, until he is shot in the back by two more arrows, which Ollie rigged earlier. Eddie is back in Captain Singh’s office, once more trying to authorize a task force to find The Flash. Joe is angry that the Arrow tortured the man at the storage facility to get information, but Barry points out that they would not know Bivolo’s name without the Arrow’s help. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Felicity and Caitlin are discussing how the right colors in the right sequence could reverse what Bivolo is doing, when Wells enters and asks to speak to Felicity alone. Wells talks to Felicity about how the unknown is dangerous. He wants to know the Arrow’s identity. Felicity says that it is not her secret to tell. Wells responds that he will just have to find out on his own. Barry arrives at the lab, fairly disillusioned with Arrow after his training session and talk with Joe. Cisco uses the facial recognition software that Felicity gifted them to find Bivolo. Barry refuses to call Oliver to help. The Flash finds Bivolo and pins him to the wall. Bivolo uses his power on The Flash and escapes. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin checks Barry’s eyes. Barry seems as calm and collected as always. Caitlin scolds Barry for being reckless, to which Barry answers that he is not Robbie and she needs to stop treating him like he is. Caitlin is clearly hurt. Felicity tells Barry that Ollie wants another session.XXXXBarry shows up and starts to argue with Ollie, who Barry accuses of being jealous. “You’ll never be what I am.” Barry leaves. At the police station, Singh demands results from Barry, who snaps at the Captain angrily for how he is treated. Joe quickly intervenes, telling Singh that Barry is having an allergic reaction to medication. Joe scolds Barry, reminding him that Singh is his boss. Barry accuses Joe of not believing him and demands Joe get his father out of prison. Barry sees Iris and Eddie leaving together and becomes further enraged, shoving Joe back. Joe sees Barry’s eyes turn red. Joe goes to S.T.A.R. Labs to tell everyone what’s wrong with Barry. Cisco points out how helpful a cold gun would be in this situation. Wells tells Felicity to call Oliver Queen; they need the Arrow’s help. Everyone is stunned. Iris drives while Eddie, clearly in a mood, keeps changing radio stations. Iris defends the Flash again. Eddie wants to know how she knows the Flash is good, and she confesses being in contact with him. Suddenly, Eddie is pulled from the car and thrown to the street by the Flash. The Flash rages at Eddie, who tries to shoot him. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco babbles to Diggle, who is quite calmly glaring. Felicity tracks the Flash. The Flash continues to wail on Eddie. Iris tries to talk the Flash down, but it doesn’t work. Suddenly, Arrow arrives and shoots a cable around the Flash. The Flash grabs the cable and drags Arrow away. Still at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco and Caitlin argue with Diggle over whether Barry or Oliver would win in a fight. Felicity stops them, upset as she watches the fight. The Flash stops running in an alley. Arrow shoots an explosive arrow into the building behind The Flash, who is thrown forward in the explosion. Arrow shoots the Flash with a horse tranquilizer, but it does no good. The Flash encircles Arrow, running full out. Arrow escapes by shooting another arrow with a cable onto a building and rising above The Flash, who runs to the top of the building and pushes Arrow off. Another cable arrow saves his life, and they are back in the alley. They fight, until Arrow tricks the Flash with what looks like a repeat of their training session, only to stab Barry’s leg. Arrow tells the Flash “I still believe in you” as the S.T.A.R. Labs van shows up, with Joe and Wells. Arrow holds the Flash while the side door of the van opens and a series of lights flash, curing Barry’s rage. Cisco calls the fight a tie. Barry apologizes. Ollie suggests they go catch Bivolo.XXXXCisco locks Bivolo up. Caitlin names him Rainbow Raider. Ollie addresses Joe and the S.T.A.R. Labs people about keeping his secret. Felicity thanks them all and they start their goodbyes. Felicity asks Caitlin to look into the genetic markers they gathered from Sara’s killer. Wells tells Oliver that he met Robert Queen once, and during their conversation they talked about Ollie. Wells thinks Robert would be proud. As they leave S.T.A.R. Labs, Ollie tells Felicity that something is “off” about Wells. At Jitters, Eddie tells Iris that he finally gets his task force. Iris sticks with Eddie. Ollie and Felicity see Barry watching Iris and Eddie. Barry sees them and apologizes for bottling his feelings before this. Ollie comforts him and says “You can always talk to me.” Barry agrees to learn from Ollie, who gives him one more piece of advice. Let Iris go. “Guys like us don’t get the girl.” Just as Ollie is about to leave, a woman walks in. It is the girl Ollie got pregnant years earlier. She says that she heard about Moira’s death and knows she loves Ollie very much. They part, and Felicity asks who she was. Ollie says she’s someone he used to know. The girl talks to her child on the phone, far away from where Ollie could hear. The Flash sent Iris a message and goes to meet her. She is furious that after all her defending him, he attacked Eddie. Iris tells the Flash not to contact her anymore. The Flash runs through the streets. Caitlin looks at a picture of her and Robbie. Meanwhile, two thugs see a homeless looking man and go to rob him. They taunt the man, asking if he is shivering because he is cold or scared. The man rises, and suddenly is covered in fire. He’s not cold. We see that it is Robbie. He has become Firestorm. WHO'S WHO: The first list is the regular cast members. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:CW Flash Category:Arrow Category:John Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Central City Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Rainbow Rider - Chroma Category:Captain Boomerang Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow